A noncontact support platform is capable of holding a flat workpiece at a fixed distance from the solid table surface of the platform. The solid table surface is configured with openings through which air may form to form an air cushion upon which the workpiece may be supported. The supported workpiece may be inspected or transported to various locations (e.g., for processing or for addition of additional components or structure).
Typically, the table includes air outlets through which pressurized air is provided. The pressurized air may form the air cushion that supports the workpiece above the solid table surface. Other fluids, such as gas or liquids, may be used as well.
Air inlets may be interspersed among the air outlets. The air may then circulate between the air outlets and the air inlets. For example, suction may be applied to the air inlets to cause air inflow, or the air inlets may be at, or close to, atmospheric pressure. In some cases, the interspersion of air inlets with the air outlets may result in an air cushion that exhibits a fluidic spring effect. The fluidic spring effect may apply a restoring force to any increase or decrease in the distance between a supported workpiece and the solid table surface. The fluidic spring effect may thus hold the workpiece at a fixed distance from the solid table surface.
In some cases, the workpiece may be thin enough that any variation in the air cushion may bend the workpiece. For example, such thin workpieces may include panes of glass, e.g., for forming a layer of a flat display screen (e.g., based on a liquid crystal display, on light-emitting diodes, on a plasma screen, or otherwise).